


Dear

by viclililee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viclililee/pseuds/viclililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters between pen pals Juliette (Monaco) and Marcellino (Seborga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

Dear Marcellino,

            I am Juliette. I am 17 years old and I live France. I live with my big brother Francis, his husband Arthur, and their kids. I like card games, fashion, and ballet. I have a cat named Fufu. She is white and fluffy and I love her. I have enclosed a picture of myself so you will know who you’re talking to.

            I’m afraid I don’t have much to tell you, as my life is not particularly interesting. I go to school every day and after school I have a part-time job at a café. I do homework and take care of my cat. Sometimes, I babysit my niece and nephews. When I graduate I want to be a fashion designer, but I realize that’s not a very realistic goal, so I think I’ll be a real estate agent.

            I am excited to get to know you and I have many questions. What is Italy like? What’s your family like? Do you have any pets? If it would be okay, I would very much like if you could send me a picture of yourself.

With love,

Juliette

 


	2. The Second

Dearest Juliette,

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet(te) is the sun.

-          William Shakespeare

You are very beautiful, Juliette. I have included a picture of myself as per your request. I hope you find me as lovely as I have found you.

You already know my name is Marcellino and I live in Italy. I am 17 as well. I like swimming and flirting with cute girls.

Now to answer your questions.

Italy is lovely. We have a very nice climate, lots of nice beaches.

I live with my two older brothers, Lovino and Feliciano. Lovino is a real grump, but he’s cool. Feliciano can be a bit overbearing, but he’s really nice and cares about people. Our parents died when I was a baby, so we were raised by Grandpa Romulus. Now he’s dead, too. Just waiting on Lovino to die now. I’m kidding, I love my brother, I swear.

I have a goldfish. I love him a lot, and he loves me. His name is Walter. I take very good care of him. He’s lived for 3 whole years.

Now I have questions for you. What are your niece and nephews like? Are they very very cute? What do you do for fun with your friends? What did you do today? (Whatever day you receive this letter, I mean.)

All my love,

Marcellino


	3. The Third

Dear Marcellino,

            Thank you for that Shakespeare quote. How very original. (Note: This was meant to be read in a sarcastic tone, though I now realize that sarcasm is difficult to pick up on outside of verbal conversation.)

            While I am flattered that you find me to be so lovely, and I do agree that you are lovely as well, I would prefer if you could tone down the flirting a bit.

            My niece and nephews are indeed very very cute. Matthew and Alfred are twins, they were adopted from somewhere in America, or Canada, I can’t quite remember. They’re seven now. Michelle was adopted from somewhere in Africa, I think it was an island. She’s almost four.

            I don’t have many friends, honestly, so I don’t spend much time with friends. My best friend is Elise, but she’s from Austria. We skype a lot. She’s rich, so she could come visit, but her family is a bit protective, so she has to convince them.

            Today was rather boring since it’s a Thursday. I went to school. There was a test in science. I’m not sure how I did. After school I went to work. There was a customer who smelled absolutely atrocious. I did homework once I got home. Now I’m writing this letter. I promised Michelle I would teach her some ballet, but I don’t think she remembers, so I may or may not do that after I write this. I’m sure your day was much more interesting.

            Do you have a lot of friends in your area? What’s your favorite thing to eat? Is there anything you’re looking forward to coming up?

Lots of love,

Juliette


	4. The Fourth

Dear Juliette,

Sorry about the Shakespeare, I thought it would be funny.

Your niece and nephews sound very cute. I’m sure you are a great aunt!

I’m surprised you don’t have many friends. You seem very nice and I would assume you have many friends. I hope your friend can convince her family to let her visit you. I have a couple friends around town. We see movies or go to parks every once in a while.

It sounds like you have a busy schedule. You should teach Michelle some ballet, I think it would be a lot of fun for her.

My day wasn’t particularly thrilling. I went swimming after school which was a lot of fun. My brothers and I went out to dinner. Lovino almost fought a waiter, but he didn’t so it was okay.

I really like to eat cheese generally. Not straight cheese, but dishes with cheese. Any dish with cheese is pretty good.

There’s not much to look forward to. Summer break is in a couple months. That’s exciting but also scary. After this summer it will be senior year, and after that I’ll be an adult. Adulthood sounds like a lot of responsibility. How do you feel about adulthood approaching?

Could you send a picture of your niece and nephews? They sound adorable and I’d love to see them.

You’ve mentioned ballet a couple times. Are you taking ballet lessons?

Much love,

Marcellino


	5. The Fifth

Dear Marcellino,

            I hope you’ve been well since my last letter. I forgive you for the silly Shakespeare joke.

            My niece and nephews are indeed very cute, and I have included a picture of them. It took quite a bit to get them to pose for a photo.

            I also hope very much that Elise can convince her father and brother to let her visit. Last time I spoke to her, it sounded like there may be a chance.

            Your day sounds like it was very fun. Swimming is always fun. Your brother Lovino sounds like a very interesting character. I hope the waiter was okay.

            While I am excited for summer I do agree that the rapidly approaching threat of adulthood is scary. I don’t know if I’ll be able to be a good adult. God knows my brother hasn’t managed it. He and Arthur have been fighting constantly lately. The two of them really should be more mature than this.

            While I would love to take ballet lessons, I am not currently. School and a job leave little time for fun activities such as dance.

            You seem happy about swimming. Do you swim competitively? Or is it just a fun pass time?

            Since you have seen my family, could you send me a picture of your brothers?

Love,

Juliette

            


	6. The Sixth

Dear Juliette,

I have been very well since your last letter and I thank you for your good wishes.

Thank you for the photo. I must agree that your niece and nephews are incredibly adorable.

I am very excited for you and your friend and I hope you can see her soon. When she comes over you must send me pictures of your adventures together.

Sorry about your brother and his husband fighting. Hopefully they’ll make up soon. May I ask why they have been fighting? Is there any specific topic of their disagreements?

You are so enthusiastic about ballet, I am sorry you cannot take a class. Once school is out for summer, and you have more free time, you should enroll in one. You would look lovely in one of those ballet skirts.

I actually do swim competitively. My school has a team. I am not the star of the team, but I do believe I am quite skilled nonetheless. We have a meet in a few days in fact. I will swim very fast.

I have included the best photo I could find of Lovino and Feliciano. Speaking of Feliciano, I have a funny story.

Feliciano is a bit of a hopeless romantic, you see, so a couple years back he signed up for a dating website. He met the man of his dreams after a few days. Big and strong, loves dogs, blah blah. He started talking to this guy, Ludwig, and they really clicked. Feli was head over heels, and I think Ludwig was too. So Feliciano asks Lud where they can meet up, and Ludwig tells him of a nice little café nearby. Feliciano has never heard of this café and he looks it up. Turns out Ludwig lives in Germany, and Feliciano put in his location wrong when signing up for the website. Feliciano was already too into Ludwig to let something like distance stop him. Big nerd has been in a long distance relationship for two years. In fact, he’s sitting in his room having an anniversary skype date with Lud right now. Neither of them really have the money to see each other in person, unfortunately. God bless them.

Do you have any funny stories about our family? How did your brother and his husband meet?

Lovingly,

Marcellino


	7. The Seventh

Dear Marcellino,

            I am very excited. Elise has informed me that she has nearly convinced her father to let her visit me. Her father told her that if her uncle would allow it, then he would as well. The only obstacle now is to convince her uncle. This is all very exciting. I very much hope he will be convinced.

            Francis and Arthur have lessened their fighting by quite a bit, so that is more good news. It seems they have finally matured. I do not know why they were fighting, but at least it is over now.

            I would really love to take ballet over the summer and I may do that. It would be a lot of fun and I could learn a lot of new things. And by ‘ballet skirts’ are you referring to tutus?

            Swimming on a team sounds very fun. I’m sure you’re very good. Tell me how your meet goes.

            Thank you for the photo of your brothers. I assume Lovino is the grumpier looking of the two. I notice a portrait of a man behind them as well, is that your grandfather?

            I am glad your brother could find love even if his love is in Germany. I hope the two of them can someday meet in person.

            My family isn’t particularly funny, though I do have one story about Matthew.

            This was when Matthew was about three. Francis was about to make pancakes for everyone. He got out all the ingredients and such, but he couldn’t find any syrup. He had just been grocery shopping, so there definitely should have been syrup. He assumed he had just forgotten to buy it and put the pancake supplies away. A couple weeks later Francis was trying to make pancakes and the same thing happened. By the third time this had occurred Francis caught on. Something was happening to all the syrup. He searched the entire kitchen for the syrup but he couldn’t find any. As he was searching Matthew came looking for him. Francis told Matthew he couldn’t play with him because he was looking for syrup. Matthew told Francis he had some and ran off to his room. He returned with a full bottle of syrup. Francis was very confused. He went down to Matthew’s room and found five bottles of syrup in Matthew’s toy box. We’re still not entirely sure why he was hoarding syrup.

            As for Arthur and Francis, their story isn’t very interesting. They worked together. Arthur is from England and he was working here in France for a year. He met my brother and they fell in love. When the job told Arthur to go back to England, he refused. He ended up getting fired so he could stay with my brother. Now Arthur works as a bartender. Francis kept his job doing some sort of business. I must admit I’m not entirely sure what his job is. I do think Arthur lucked out, getting fired when he did, now he has a fun job and Francis is stuck with a boring 9 to 5. At least it puts food on the table.

            You mentioned Feliciano’s boyfriend. Does your brother Lovino have anyone? What do your brothers do for a living? What would you like to do for a living someday?

Love and best wishes,

Juliette


	8. The Eighth

Dear Juliette,

That sounds absolutely wonderful. Has she tried putting forth the idea that her uncle may come with her to France to watch over her? If he is with her to know she is safe, perhaps he would be more willing to allow her to visit.

I am very glad that the atmosphere in your house has calmed. That is much better for the children.

‘Ballet skirts’ was referring to tutus, I’d forgotten the word when I was writing the letter. You’d look very cute in a tutu. I’m happy that you will go to ballet lessons because I think that would make you happy.

The meet went very well! I won one of my races and got third place in the other. The other team was very good but we were better. I had a lot of fun.

You’re right, Lovino looks very grumpy in that picture. He’s always been a grumpy guy. That is Grandpa Romulus’ portrait in the background. We have a few of those around the house. He hung a lot of pictures of himself when he was around. He was such a cocky bastard. We couldn’t take them down after he died. It would feel rude to his memory.

I hope they can meet someday, too. I know Ludwig is saving up, but it will probably take a while.

Your nephew is so silly. I wonder what he was doing with all that syrup. A syrup party with all his toys!

Francis and Arthur’s story is so romantic. He gave up his job to be with the man he loves, how sweet.

Lovino’s single because he’s been pining after this Dutch girl for ages. Her name is Emma and she’s very beautiful and sweet, but she’s dating our cousin Antonio.

Feliciano and Lovino work at a café. Our grandfather opened it 20-ish years ago, and when he died Feli and Lovi inherited it. It’s a really nice café. We get good money from it.

When I’m older I’ll probably end up working for the café too, but I’d really want to be an Olympic swimmer.

Tons of love,

Marcellino


	9. The Ninth

Dear Marcellino,

            I am sorry it has taken me so long to write. My house has been in quite a bit of turmoil. It appears I had been wrong before, about Francis and Arthur being mature enough to hold a relationship. Arthur has left. He went back to England and he took Alfred, Matthew, and Michelle. I miss them very much, but it is probably better for them to be in a house with less fighting.

            I hope you have been better than I since my last letter. What have you been up to lately? How is your family?

            There hasn’t been much happening in my life since Arthur left. I’ve mostly been in a rut of school and work. The depression of my family breaking apart hit me hard, but I’ve been better the past week or so.

            Elise has been a very supportive friend. In happier news, her uncle Sebastian has been sounding more like he would let her visit.

            About you wanting to be an Olympic swimmer, I think you should try for it. Follow your dreams. You don’t want to be an aging café owner and look back at your life and wish you could have embraced your passions when you were young.

Best of luck in life and love,

Juliette


	10. The Tenth

Dear Juliette,

I am so sorry to hear such a thing has happened. Will you be able to see them again? I’m sure you must miss them terribly and I hope you will be able to reunite with them in the future.

How is your brother coping with the split?

I’m glad you have a good friend to support you through a difficult time.

My family has been fine. I have been practicing swim a lot recently. It’s starting to warm up so it’s a good time for it. And speaking of the warming weather, summer is fast approaching. I hope you will keep with your plan to join a ballet class. It would be a lot of fun and may help get your mind off the kids and Arthur.

You say I should follow my dreams of becoming a swimmer, but I distinctly recall you saying you would not follow your dream of being a fashion designer because of it being unrealistic. Perhaps we should both follow our dreams.

Love always,

Marcellino

 


End file.
